Beyond the Circles of the World
by Celridel
Summary: All about her the shades of Men and Elves were by her. They were pale, yet not transparent. Some were sad, some noble, some bitter. And some were afraid. Slowly she made her way, staying to the marble hall.


A\N. There is some debate where mortals went after death. If they did not go to Namo's Halls, please tell me, and this is uncanonical. Enjoy!

Arwen shrank against the wall. "Estel! Estel! Where are you!" she called, her voice trembling. He had gone before her, promising that there was more than memory beyond the circles of the Earth. Around, Namo's Halls echoed with ceaseless whispers. All about her the shades of Men and Elves were by her. They were pale, yet not transparent, and she gazed at their faces. Some were sad, some noble, some bitter. And some were afraid. Slowly she made her way, staying to the marble hall. "Estel?" she asked, her voice constrained to a plaintive, pleading whisper.

"Whom do you search for?" asked a sweet voice by her side. Arwen turned, and the two gazed at each other in wonder. "Ai!" gasped Arwen. "You are Lúthien! Lúthien Tinúviel!"

The other bowed her fair head. "I am she. And who would you be? You are as my reflection in the Pools of Doriath."

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían." said the Lady Undómiel softly.

Lúthien smiled comfortingly, laying a slender hand on Arwen's shoulder. "You have only just arrived, have you not? There is no need to fear, Lady Arwen. Namo's Halls are not so dreadful. Come, is Estel an Elf?"

"No, a man." said Arwen softly, tears in her eyes.

Lúthien embraced her. "Then we are sisters." she said tenderly. "Do not weep. Love was worth it, and still is."

Arwen nodded mutely against Lúthien's shoulder. Lúthien drew back, taking her hand. "Now, let us find Estel. Who is he?"

Arwen drew a deep breath, a sob caught in her throat. "Thank you." she whispered. "He is Aragorn, King of Gondor."

Lúthien nodded, and they wove their way. Many eyes were upon them, for they were fair beyond fair, neither more fair than the other, and none could be more fair.

"Daughter of Celebrían." mused Lúthien as they went.

"Who was daughter of Galadriel." replied Arwen. "It is said in old lore that Galadriel and your mother were fond friends."

Lúthien paused. "Yes indeed. Galadriel and my mother were friends, and I remember well the proud Lady of the Noldor." She laughed, a silvery peal. "Ah, we are more than sisters then. We are related by blood, not only by death. However, I could never recall the family lines." she added confidentially, and Arwen smiled through her tears.

They went on. "How vast are these Halls!" said Arwen at last.

"Four Ages of Death." sighed Lúthien. "We will find him though."

Arwen looked away, her voice bitter. "Of course. We have time beyond the ending of the world."

Lúthien looked sharply at her. "Do you regret your choice?"

"No, never. And yet.."

"You grieve for those you will never meet." said the other Elf. Silver-blue eyes looked out, unseeing. "I know your pain. But we have made the choice of mortality, and will be mortal even after death."

Arwen nodded. "But love will be worth it…forever."

Lúthien smiled sadly. "Indeed."

Arwen gave a gasp then, and ran. Aragorn's strong arms caught her and she laid her head against his chest. "Estel."

He held her tight. "Arwen."  
She raised her head, brushing ebony hair from her eyes. "So this is death?"

He nodded. "I told you there was more than memory beyond the circles of the Earth."

She nodded and turned. " _Melin,_ this is Lúthien Tinúviel."

Aragorn bowed. "Lúthien, one of the fairest that ever graced Arda."

A teasing smile flashed over Tinúviel's fair face. "Ah, but the fairest is Arwen. I do not blame you. Tarry here a while, and I will bring Beren." So saying, she went off, light as a dancer.

Aragorn held Arwen close again, yet his eyes looked over the masses, winding halls forever filled. "Who do you search for?" she asked.

"My father and my mother." he replied. "I have searched, but I cannot find them."

She reached up and kissed him, reveling in his nearness. "Do not fear." she said softly. "We have till the end of the world."


End file.
